Improvements in speech recognition and speech generation technologies have made fully automated telephone services practical. The combined requirements of computing power and voice channel handling has heretofore been accomplished with separate systems using interfaces for communication. There is thus a need for a system capable of providing both the computational power needed by the speech technologies and flexible voice channel connections.